


Big Time Nutt

by bugdaddy



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Carlos fucks his helmet, Carlos' Helmet, Established Relationship, Gay, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Logan is a power bottom, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Object Insertion, Sexual Content, Sexualization of Objects, Sugar Daddy, Why does BIg Time RUsh try to rap, dick shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugdaddy/pseuds/bugdaddy
Summary: Carlos and his sugar baby, Logan, go to Hawaii and fuck in someone else's beach house. Also like 2 and a half people die





	Big Time Nutt

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Carlos sticks stuff up Logan's ass if sodomy makes you uncomfortable go to your local Scientology center for a free personality test

Logan sat at the mcdongalds table , eating a Big Mac.  
“Haha that’s a BIg Mac but know what’s bigger :)” carlos said with his helmet. Logan laughed because he’s gay, Carlos is gay, they’re dating but not really they only fuck. “Im gunna rock ur world tonite bb girl” carlos said to legan.  
“Shov ur big cocc in my mouth pls” logan said. Carlos agrred and they left without paying because who the fuck eats at mickey d’s.

**20 MINUTES LATER  
**

****

****

****“Wow carlos you got us a beach house lol” Logan lol  
“NO this is someone else’s we just have to be fast I don’t know when they’re coming back” Carlos put his helmet back on, and rolled on a **condom** even though they’re still outside,.  
Logan opened the door and they walked to the bedroom and Carlos put it in idk how anal sex works but LOgan nutted in 2 seconds. Carlos still had on the condom because LOgan just isnt good enough for him. He took off his helmet and started  loving the helmet with his dick you know. Logan nutted again because he a quicc nutty boi uwu. Also he has prostate cancer. Carlos put a tiny helmet on his pee pee because he knows that it will turn logan on.  
“Oh yis like that daddy” logan screamed.  
“Im finna nut” carlos said.  
Carlos finna nutted in logans eye lmao. Logan nutted again but it hurt because he was out of nut and then the nut in his eye really hurt have you ever had nut in your eye Nayen? It doesn’t feel good 

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE  
** Kendall and James were in James’ car, coming back from bingo or some lame ass thing you do in Hawaii. James was driving, and as they pulled up to their house they saw the door left open.  
“ Wow did you forget to close the door?” Kendall turned to James, aksing a question.  
“DO you think im a fucking idiot i close the door someone’s in our house.” James turned off the car and opened the driver side door. James walked towards the nearest palm tree and looked for a coconut.  
“We will attack the intruder with this damn coconut.” james told kendall.  
“Boy you should know by now that i always keep a gun up my ass.” kendall exclaimed.  
James and kendall quietly walk into the house. 

**INSIDE LOGAN’S ASS  
** Logan’s ass was like a normal twink ass idk anyway carlos stuck the little helmet up there and it touched his prostate cancer and logan cried the nut out of his eyes, but he’s still blind.  
THe door to the bedroom opened! Kendall had his gun out but the boi was shakin in his lil boots.  
“Holy shiet theres two dudes FUCKIN” KENDALL SCREMAED.  
Kendall pulled the trigger and hit logan’s eye lmao. Logan likes taking shots in his eyes.  
“That shit hurted” logan cried out. Kendall looked at the weird little twink boy and recognized, his side bitch! WHat does he do, let james know he’s an unloyal hoe or confront his side ass for not being loyal to him?? I dont know because James tackles LOgan and then logan dies because his prostate cancer got aggrivated and blew up  
Carlos still had his dick out and tried to put his pants back on super fast but Kendall was super conflicted and sad because he liked LOgan’s fingers up his ass lol  
Kendall turned to Carlos and grabbed his flaccid dick.  
“:(  
You don’t get to fuck my side hoes, you don’t get to fuck anyone ever again haha” Kendal used his ass gun to shoot at Carlos’s dick until it fell off because its 9 inches flaccid how is logan still alive  
“This shall be your dildo from now on James :)” Kendall threw the dick at James but James had started fucking LOgan’s corpse! Gross dude lol  
“OH yeah ok but how will it get hard if its like detached how’s blood gonna get to it” James nutted in Logan’s VAGINA, and yelled because he’s super loud and the cops heard the nut noise.  
“James that’s fucking gross, necrophilia is wrong.” Kendall shot his main man in the face because he’s still got some morals. Carlos mourned the loss of his  dick

**INSIDE CARLOS’S SAD DICK  
Man idk**

**Aidan stopped reading to look at his friends.  
** “DUde this story fucking sucks” said literally everyone  
“Yeah you just want LOgan’s phallus up your ass” Said Nayen 


End file.
